


Good Times Out Weigh the Bad

by MightyWolves23



Series: Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyWolves23/pseuds/MightyWolves23
Summary: Gabriel helps Sam overcome a few thingsThis is for the Gabriel SPN Bingo 2019. This covers the square Trauma Recovery





	Good Times Out Weigh the Bad

Sam sat on a bucket out at the barn. He worked all day at the Blue Horse animal sanctuary. He couldn’t sleep. Some nights sleep just wouldn’t come. He had awful nightmares of fire and his family burning in the flames. 

His nightmares were based off of the fact his parents died in a house fire when he was fourteen. His older brother and him managed to get out. Dean had raised him until Sam could live on his own. Their Uncle Bobby employed Dean at his garage and Sam worked there for a while. It wasn’t for him though. 

Sam had bounced from job to job until he found the animal sanctuary. The owner, Gabriel Novak, was the brother to Dean’s boyfriend, Castiel Novak. It was a shock to everyone when Dean came out. Sam had shortly followed. 

Sam stared at the stars. Flashes of the fire that took his parents invaded his mind. 

“Can’t sleep.” A voice asked, softly. 

“Yeah. Nightmares.” Sam looked up and met Gabriel’s golden green gaze. Sam shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ way. 

“Mind if I sit?” Gabriel motioned to the other bucket. 

“Go ahead. Have a seat.” Sam leaned against the wall and looked at the stars and moon. “Mom used to love the moon. Her favorite thing was sitting outside and night and having a campfire.” Sam snorted. “The irony of it. She died at night in a fire.” 

“Don’t think about that.” Gabriel ordered softly. “Picture the good times with her and forget how she died. She wouldn’t want you to ruin your life with that, right?” 

“Yeah. But it’s so hard.” Sam breathed hard through his nose. 

“What was her favorite food?” Gabriel asked. 

“Pie.” Sam’s mouth lifted a little. “One time, when I was really little, she was trying to make a raspberry pie. She would start to work on it, but I would distract her so Dean could sneak a few berries. She would go back to work on it and Dean would distract her so I could grab some berries. We managed to finish off half the bowl before she noticed. She scolded us and sent us to our rooms. Dad came home for dinner and the pie had so few berries. Mom tried to fix it by filling it will sugar and apples. Dad took one bite and manfully swallowed it. He asked who made the pie and the story came out. We laughed so hard over that.” 

Gabriel hummed. “See? Good things. Whenever you feel those bad things creep up, ask yourself about your Dad’s favorite food, what was their favorite color, what was their funniest memory. It’ll work.” 

Sam smiled a sleepy smile. “Thanks Gabriel.” 

“You’re welcome. Come on, Moose. I’m tired. Time for bed.” Gabriel hauled the six foot four inches man to his feet. 

Gabriel led Sam to his bed. “Just for tonight.” Gabriel hoped that was a lie that came out of his mouth. He had loved Sam for many years. He wanted Sam to sleep in his bed every night. 

Sam snuggled under the covers and Gabriel crawled in next to him. Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel. “I love you Gabriel. You’re so nice.” 

Gabriel’s heart leapt. “You’re exhausted. Go to sleep Sam.” He didn’t dare hope. 

“I mean it. I’m not exhausted. I love you.” Sam tried again. 

Gabriel rolled over to face him. “Sam?” The curling bud of hope sprung up in his chest. 

“I love how you care for the horses. I love how gentle you can be at times. I love how you care for your little brother and me. I know you have a soft heart that you hide behind jokes and pranks. You care. Deep down, you really care and I love you.” Sam leaned up on an elbow, eyes crystal clear. 

“Sam? I love you too.” Gabriel breathed, hoping this wasn’t a dream. “I’m dreaming aren’t I?” 

Sam kissed him. “Was that a dream?”

“No. But I’m not entirely sure. Kiss me again?” Gabriel looked up at the man above him with starry eyes. 

Sam kissed the other man. “Better.” 

“Yup. A thousand times better.” Gabriel surged up to kiss him again. 

They traded kisses back and forth for a while before they curled up to sleep. 

The ringing of a phone woke them up the next morning. Gabriel stared at Sam as he answered the phone. He put it on speaker. 

“Go ahead Dean. We’re together at the moment.” Sam winced at his choice of words. 

“What are you doing together at six in the morning?” Dean sounded suspicious. 

“Uh… we are kind of boyfriends and slept in the same bed.” Sam flinched at Dean’s loud whoop. “Cas! They are finally together! Bobby owes my fifty bucks now!” 

“Really?” Castiel’s voice came over the line. “Who made the first move?” 

“Sam!” It slipped out of Gabriel’s mouth. 

Sam gave him a look but Gabriel gave him a cheeky wink. 

“Ha! Another twenty dollars from Jo.” Dean crowed. “Hey, Baby, let me take you out tonight.” 

“Okay!” Sam interrupted before Dean could get anymore explictic. “Did you need something?” 

“Yeah. Bobby and Ellen want us to come over for dinner tomorrow night.” Dean sounded happy. 

“Okay, we’ll be there. Bye.” Sam hung up the phone. 

Gabriel fidgeted nervously before Sam leaned in and kissed him. 

“Good morning.” Sam spoke against his mouth. 

“Good morning Sam.” Gabriel kissed back. 

It became their thing to kiss every morning for the rest of their lives.


End file.
